Loves Me, Not?
by Volvox Ariadne
Summary: 1st sequel of Everlasting Life. It's about Taeyeon and Sunny. How they meet until become a lover. Warnings : Yuri, SNSD, typo. So, don't like, go back. Enjoy :


"Would you be my wife?"

"..."

"Answer me, please. It's getting hot here."

"Yes, of course love."

Imperceptibly, it's been three months I proposed to her. However, until now I cannot forget thatincident. It had always been success to make me smile.

"Hyo, wait a minute!" I'm trying to catch my friend who went to work by abicycle.

She's cheater! Since I was the shortest one, it must be a long way with my short steps.  
Well, sadly I can only surrender to my fate.

Actually, my father is the owner of Kim's Production House, but I prefer to work in that place, that bakery. Not too big, but comfortable, on there, I'm not hanging with my father's name, even I changed my surname. Because, I do not like if many people are talking about me behind my back. Talk about bad things about me. So, I prefer this place.  
Anyway, we were like sisters too.

By the way, one more thing that I like from that bakery. It's my boss, a woman when I first saw her makes my legs trembling, make me sweating, and make my heart beating faster.

Her hair ...

Her scent ...

Her voice ...

Her eyes that seemed always smiling.

Really made me nuts.

"Late 10 minutes, Taeget!" Taeget, Taeyeon Midget. It must have beens that gumstomach.

"Yah! I was older than you, please be more polite!" gummy

**Whack!**

"Aigooooww, that's pain, Fany -ah!"

"Show your politeness Soo."

"H - Hi boss. Kekeke."

Oh my God! She appears! This is what I waiting for!

Oh God, this perfect creature in front of me now!

"Tae?" She waved her hand in front of my face (Oh god, her hand were Beautiful). Eottokhae?

"U - Uh, Fany?"

"You're so funny." Oh god, her eyes, her laughter. I was too weak to deal with her 'attack' in repeatedly.

**Whack**

"Yah!" This time someone hit my head.

"Let's working." Hyo said then stuck out her tongue.

"Come on ... Midgets." Soo! Wait, not midget but midgets? It means...

**Whack**

"U - Uh, Hyo, mian!"

"Welcome!" The customer is likely the first time they come here. Wait, is not it ... Err ..ah! Im Yoona? One artist who has worked with my father's Production House?  
She smiled at me, then frowned and whispers something to the tannedblack hair girl at , I better go before she dismantles who I am.

When finished selecting the menu, hot brown-skinned girl who was with Yoona ,waving her hand. Before I step, someone hold my shoulders.

Tiffany.

Ugh, please calm down heart.

"Let me do it." she said, smiling at me. I nodded slowly without taking my eyes off her figure.

Thank God, today went well. Time to close.

"Tae?" I turned. What happened my dear? Oops.

"Can we talk for a minute?" We? Together? What is it? What is wrong? Is she going to fire me? No!

"Tae ... you're..." Me? What's wrong with me?

"Yes?"

"You are Kim Taeyeon, not Kang Taeyeon right?" Omo? From where she knows? What I have to say? What!

"You're daughter of the owner of Kim's production House?" I looked down.

"Mian." I whispered, but she chuckled.

"Why should you lie?"

"I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize. But -"

"No. Please do not fire me! Please!" I immediately kneel in front of her. Omo, I saw her legs. Aigoo! Taeyeon is not the time!

"Why? Did not your father -"

"I do not want wo work there! Please!"

"What's your reason?" My reasons? You? Oh My, Taeyeon! Think! Think!

"You." OMO! Babo Taeng! Babo Taeng! Babo! Babo! Babo!

"Me?" Finally I nodded embarrassed. I guess all I was blushing. It felt want to cry, wanting to go from this place, but my legs felt very weak.  
Suddenly she lifted my face.

"Babo."

"Sorry, I was stupid ... I'm not normal. Now I beg you, fired me. I beg fired me now."

"Babo yah!" She said coldly. Extremely stab my heart.

"Why did not you say before? Why make me wait this long?" Wait, what did she say? I looked up.

"Fany -" I'm sure my face is now red. Oh god! So my love rewarded. Oh God!

"Tae?" She smiled. No! My head was dizzy.

Hahaha, it was embarrassing, I'd faint. However, thanks to that incident we became lovers.

"Hyo, where's Tiffany?"

"She was out somewhere."

"Soo?"

"Hm? On't ash meh."

"Swallow your food first, Soo."

"It's too delicious Vic good at cooking." Ugh, what the relation? Shikshin basis.

"Then, please tell to Fany that I look for her, Ok?"

Approximately, where's her existence? Not as usual.  
Aigoo, It's sunny today! Make my spirit burning.

"Omo!" This afternoon, they had kissed. Uh, if I could like that with Fany. Aigoo ... ByunTaeng. Kekeke.

Inevitably, I stole a glance toward them.

"Fa - Fa -" Fany? No, definitely not. Taeyeon, get out of here now! Maybe Tiffany's waiting at the bakery.

"Fany-ah!" Apparently, my body did not want to obey my brain.

", cold. Please."

"Miss, this is the second glass. Not good for you." Yah! It's my life, you work, to serve me. What's you're matter? Even the people who I love, sisn't care to me.

I'm sick.

I'm weak.

Shattered into pieces.

I don't know, maybe my bag tears will dry up soon.

"Fany-ah!" one of them jumped in surprise. I walked toward them.

"Tiffany, who is she?"

"She's -"

"I'm her best friend." Bestfriend? And kissing?

"Is that true, Tiffany?"

"She's..." I know you were lied to me. my chest congested. Every effort, I held to, not dripping my tears.

"I've told you, I'm her bestfriend. What about you, who are you?" Liar! Damn it! How dare she touched Fany, my fiance, and now she was lying.

"I'm her girlfriend."

"Listen, Miss. Whether she's your girlfriend, do you have the right to organize her life? Set with whom she hangs out? With whom she spoke?"

During the blond girl spoke, I stared to Tiffany with disbelief look.

How could she do this? What she did felt confined? No! I never restrain it. In fact I never restrict her social. Or maybe, she does not love me anymore?

"Shut up! Obviously, I saw you two KISSING." I took out all my emotions. Monster in me began to rampage.

"Tae- Taeyeon ... this misunderstanding." How dare you call my name after made a deep wound in my heart.

"Misunderstanding you say?"

"Hmmp, if we were kissing, why?" That blond girl grinned. Damn it!

"Jesse, stop." Jesse .. So her name was Jesse. That damn girl, who successfully steal Tiffany's heart from me.

"Jesse ... hahaha, Tiffany, how stupid I was. It was during this we're together ..."

"Tae, it's not like th -"

"Now you know. Go away! Leave us."

I really want to hit her.

Hit her face.

Tear her face.

But I undo my intentions

"Without you told me, i'll go."

"Tae - I'm sorry." I can hear it. Her whisper. I catch my breath as possible, with tears running down my cheek.

This chest pain.

Extremely sick.

Unbearable pain.

Tiffany, you're really success to kill me.

"You are the doughter of the owner of Kim's Production House, right?"

"Ne."

"Why did this a few days you get drunk?" I'm lazy to answer. What do you care? You're the owner of this bar. Is not more I drank, greater your advantage, eh?

"I'm ... alone. Nobody wants me anymore. She did not love me anymore." Apparently I was wrong. My eyes are still enough to cry over my misfortune.

"Hush! Do not talk like that." I'm a bit touched. I feel, there is warmth, sincerity and tenderness in her voice.

Quiet for a moment.

"Why are you so nice to me, Sunny-ssi?"

"Because ..." Because? What?

"I feel comfortable around you." Bullshit.

"Really?"

"I - Never lie about my feelings, Miss Kim." I feel guilty. She was so good to me, but I doubt her.

"Call me Taeyeon." This time I looked at her. She smiled, sincerely.

Somehow, makes my heart feel warm.

Little by little, I began to get rid of Tiffany, from inside me. I went back to the old KimTaeyeon. Today we take a walk to the amusement park. After so long, I could laugh like this again

I really have to thank her.

"Taeyeon-ah!" I turned. Well, why did I just realized it. Sunny is not less beautiful than Tiffany.

"Ne?"

"Co - Come on, ride the Ferris wheel." I think there is something important she wants to talk about . I nodded.

After waiting in line for some time, finally, came our turn to go up to the giant wheel.

Very nice view from the top.

So it feels to be high?

"Tae- Taeyeon - ..."

"Yeah?"

"Ni- nice huh?" I nodded.

Yeah, the old adage is often true, wheel's always spinning. Sometimes on the above,and sometime below. Now, I'm back to being Taeyeon, the midget.  
After riding the Ferris wheel, we decided to eat at a small restaurant. Still in amusement park the area.

"Tae -" I'm confused. What is wrong with Sunny today.

"Waeyo? Not feeling well?" She shook her head.

"Tae - I love you." She whispered, but loud enough for me to hear.

"Sorry, but ..." I'm little bit shock.

"I never lie for my feeling."

"Sorry ... I'm afraid." My appetite disappeared.

"You should try it." This time I looked at her, confused.

"Yes, you should try it. To love another person." I froze. That voice, that intonation. Still clearly carved in my memory. Has not completely disappeared from my heart.

"Tiffany?" I whispered.

"Je -Jessica?" Jessica? Jesse?

"Sunny?" Voice of that damn girl calling Sunny.

"You know her?" I glanced at Sunny and starring at Jessica sharply.

"She's Jessica, my cousin." Oh, how little this world.

"Oh, she's Tiffany. My ex- fiance." Sunny showed an expression of surprise and uncomfortable.

"Sorry tae -" Tiffany whispered.

"You apologize too much. That will not change anything." I said coldly. Jessica suddenly gripping the collar of my jacket.

"What are you talking?" I looked at her coldly and brushed off her hand pulled Sunny out of that place.

_**From: Sunny'Shine'**_

_Sorry for earlier ... I just ... Unable to restrain my feelings._

Why...  
I know, thanks to Sunny so I started to forget Tiffany.  
However, knowing the fact that she is a cousin of my worst enemy, driving me crazy.  
Not that I have no feelings toward her, but I'm afraid that if I only use her for rebound.  
And I'm afraid I will hurt her and being hurt.

_**For: Sunny'Shine'**_

_I'm sorry too. Do not worry about it.  
Oh yes, can we meet tomorrow?_

Send

I gasped, staring at the ceiling.  
What should I tell her tomorrow?  
TOMORROW? MEET? FOR WHAT?  
Babo!

_**From: Sunny'Shine'**_

_Ummm - aegyo  
At 8?_

Aegyo? Geez, imagine her doing aegyo made me smile.  
Imagine my days with her.

Her smile, her face, her touch, her voice and there is one thing I cannot find on Tiffany.

Her aegyo.  
I really cannot resist that one thing.

_**From: Sunny'Shine'**_

_Tae? Teangoo?_

_**For: Sunny'Shine'**_

_Mian. At 9? After I got back to work, OK?_

_**From: Sunny'Shine'**_

_The new film project? Alright._

_**For: Sunny'Shine'**_

_Ne: D  
Annyeonghi Soonkyu-ah!_

_**From: Sunny'Shine'**_

_YAH!  
Annyeonghi Taengoo!_

It felt good. She made me feel comfortable.  
Hahaha.

Cute.

"Thank you for your works!" Finally, the project is completed as well. Oh Yeah, now I am a director in the shade of my father's Production House. Working here is not as bad as I imagined. Sometimes, I missed Hyo and Soo, however, we still often met at Sunny's bar.

"Yoona-ssi, thank you." I bowed.

"Ah, You're welcome Taeyeon-ssi." She bowed and walked toward her girlfriend. I followed her as they headed out the door.

Before driving eachother car, her girlfriend smiled at me, I smiled back and handed my hand.

"Kwon Yuri." Kwon? Kwon Yuri ... Looks like I've heard that name. Oh yeah, of course, in Korea, many people named Kwon and Yuri. Babo.

Until suddenly I realized something.

"You ... Kwon Yuri! Kwon's hotel director and the architect of many famous buildings?" Yoona nodded enthusiastically while Yuri only smiled.  
Ah, they are very friendly and cute.

"Whoaa! Aigoo! You're better suited to be an artist, you know?" I said. Then we said good-bye.

Along the way, the couple were on my mind. They are perfect. Beautiful, kind, elegant. Without disabilities.

Did they ever have a problem? How do they cope?

I dunno, just them and God knows.

I touched my pocket and I drove faster.

I parked at the usual place. However, that surprised me was that she used to wait forme in the parking lot. I hurried over to her.

"Sunny! Sunny-ah!" She smiled.

"What happened? Don't shouting Taengoo-yah."

"I - actually ..."

"Tae ... you know what Jessica's response when I told her that I love you?" I do not budge, just trying to be good listeners.

"She does not agree. Because, you ever have a relationship with Tiffany."

"And then? What relation with her? Why she is disputed? For what she cares for us? You know, I'm just afraid if I just make you as the rebound. I'm not sure with my own feelings. I'm afraid if I'll hurt you when you've given me lots of happiness . Ottoke Sunny-ah. "

"..."

"Sunny ... I think ... "

"Ssh, I know it."

The shorter girl, pusher her lips against mine.

Now I realized how much I love her, I need her, I really really want to spent the rest of my life with her.

For a moment, we stopped from kissing

replenish the supply of air in the lungs.

Then I re-touched her lips with my lips. With a passionate kiss.

Warmth.

Happiness.

All fused into one.

"Sunny ... Will you marry me? Please say yes! I do not wanna hurt again. " Then I pulled something out of my pocket. Her eyes rounded when I pinned a silver ring on her finger.

I think she was touched because her eyes were teary.

"But ... What about the Jes -"

"Sssh." I touched her lips, signaling for silence.

"I do not care about anyone. With anything they say. The only thing I care is you." I smiled.

"Ehemm... So will you marry me, Lee Soonkyu?"

"I never lie about my feeling, Tae ..."

"So?"

"Of course yes, Babo!"

"Thanks Sunny, I Love You So Much! Do not ever leave me! "

"Never Tae. Never. I love you too. "

"Thanks honey."

We stared each other for a moment.

Then, for nth time, I kissed her lips again.

That night, is an unforgettable night at the greatest parking lot.

Full of warmth.

Full of happiness.

Full of passion.

Full of love.

_Thank you Sunny._

_Thank you for being my sun in my heart when my heart were cloudy._

_Thank you for shining on my days._

_Thank you for loving me wholeheartedly._

_Taengoo 3 Sunny 4ever._

_I love you._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Always love you_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_You in my heart forever._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Kekekeke._

8 Byuntae Love Soonkyu.8


End file.
